


Never Ending Catastrophe

by Hiddenagendas



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenagendas/pseuds/Hiddenagendas
Summary: Always watching from the shadows for a chance to take and break and make it his. Sesshoumaru has waited for a chance to steal the mutt's plaything from him and make her his. She's just a silly ningen! How hard can it be to make her submit to him completely? He'll soon learn that nothing worth having comes easily.





	Never Ending Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little start. Much more coming soon!

Sesshomaru could almost see it. As soon as she’d sensed him, her peculiar energy seemed to pulse and grow until it shot outwards, as though warning him to keep his distance. He was no fool, even if she could hurt him he still wouldn’t tempt fate. It was better if she thought she had some power of her own here. No reason to frighten her 

“Easy now. No reason to attack just yet. You don’t even know why I followed you out here.” His voice was honeyed silk as it caressed her over sensitized nerves. He was right. She had no reason to attack. Yet. 

“My apologies. I’m not normally like this.” Her sarcasm was palpable, and he chuckled lightly. They both knew what was really going on here. Neither one was willing to acknowledge it, however. He for one was more than willing to let her test her boundaries like she was. It had been far too long since he’d had such thrilling entertainment and he was hard pressed to put a stop to it before it really got good. Though his advisors would be begging for that very thing once his plans were finalized.

But he was lord of the western lands. Not they. If he decided to suddenly burn half the crops and go on a killing spree, that was his prerogative. Not a one of them had the power necessary to stop him. Even as a group they had no chance in even slowing him down. Not that he would ever do such a thing. That was more his half-brother’s thing. The runt had given him an idea he’d been dying to try out for some time now, however. All he’d needed was the missing piece. The best part was she had no idea why she was really here and he planned on keeping it that way. With any luck neither the runt nor the priestess would catch wind of his true intentions until it was too late. 

“I have often wondered that very thing myself,” he told her sincerely. 

“What thing? You’re as confusing as Inuyasha today,” she said without thinking. The growl she received in response finally brought her out of her head long enough for her to remember where she was and who she found herself with. She instantly cringed and waited for clarification. Hoping this chance encounter wouldn’t be her last. 

“Why you stay with the half breed when he treats you so,” he answered in his characteristic unemotional way. She turned her face from the stream she was staring into, to stare at him instead. Her eyes took on a faraway look even though he could tell she was still there with him in the clearing. He’d watched her as she made excuses to her friends and found her way to the stream.   
He's chanced upon the mutt’s pack quite by accident and caught the tail end of a conversation that had even him cringing at the half breed’s lack of intelligence. He couldn’t believe no one had put the mutt in his place yet. To make matters worse, the miko always paid the price in the end. He glanced overhead and saw the soulcatchers(?), the long dead priestess’ calling card, and suddenly he saw the opening he’d been looking for. 

She sighed deeply as the subject was one she hated to even voice aloud, but now she knew he’d been watching, and how persistent he could be when he wanted information. “How much did you see?” So dejected was she that she failed to notice the aura the daiyoukai now projected as he hesitantly drew nearer her along the riverbank. He wouldn’t bring himself to comfort her physically, not yet at least.   
His intention was not to embarrass her. He simply wanted her to know that he was aware of the problem as well. That if she chose, he could make the problem go away. “Enough,” was his curt reply.


End file.
